baldursgateintothemawofmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 23: 3 Mirtul 1479
After sleeping the team heads back to where Etrusca waits. The Sphynx They each speak moon before leaving the tunnel and Etrusca asks the adventurers which way they want to go next. They tell her East. So she asks them: : "My creator wants me not, : And much in dread will I be bought : My cold embrace is fiercely fought : Most all who need me know it not." After little debate Madric answers coffin and Etrusca says that is correct so the team heads down the east passage. Jam Shit in the Floor Huh? Why Didn't We Think of That? After a little ways they come to a circular room with a whole bunch of crap stuck into the floor. It appears that all the pieces of the floor are trying to move against each other but Remmock and Gamar have wedged things in between to make it stop. They have left a note that tells the team to go through the right door for the left one is not worth their time. They go through the left anyway. Orbs-R-Us It empties into a hallway that leads to a door to a small room. It is a 15ft X 15ft room with nine luminescent orbs hanging from silver strings. There looks to be item in each of them. Peri hits the sixth orb and an ooze comes out of it. The team kills it and hits another the fifth orb, and gems and a key fall out of it. Pearls and a key come out of the fourth. Potions and a key come out of the third and seventh. The door slams shut immediately, but with Bohe and Ki-e in the room they finish the orbs. The first gives them metal and a key. The second gives them a key and another potion. The fourth gives them a key and the eighth gives them a key and a ring. Suddenly Bohe and Ki-e hear in theirs minds “Stop! I will give you one wish every year, but I will also take one HP permanently every year. I can only leave this room on someone and I can not be taken off.” It’s coming from the ring. Bohe decides to take it and Ki-e feels all magic leave the room. So Peri tries her hand at unlocking the door and Bohe and Ki-e attempt to break it open. Sith yells to use the keys and one of them opens the door. Number Nine The party goes back to the circular room and goes through the right door. They come to a room with five humanoid statues made of stitched together flesh. On the floor behind them Remmock and Gamar have left a note as to which statue is important but it has fallen off. Peri notices numbers carved in the statues’ chests and the sequence they are in. Nine is the only one out of place. As Ki-e enters statue 13 asks him to pick one, Ki-e picks 9 and the number 13 opens the door for us. When Did Harry Potter Get Here? The next room they come to has a bunch of destroyed items and what looks like part of a chess board. The team goes through the mess on to the next door. Hit The Wall They all come to a halt as they come towards a cliff. They can see a huge cavern with boiling mud at the bottom and nine 3ft stepping-stones 50ft above the mud. Off towards the end are Remmock and Gamar and two other men. One is blown off a stone with a geyser of mud, and another narrowly makes the jump to the other side. If You Had a Friend Named Cliff Would You Jump Off Him? And the team is left on a literal cliffhanger for next time! Category:Chapter 2